


Blackjack and Bondage

by Geist



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Altersex, BDSM, Blackjack, Bondage, Bukkake, Card Games, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, F/F, Hair Pulling, Harness Tie, Hogtie, Irrumatio, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Penalties, Stripping, Voyeurism, gagging, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Menat hosts a party, and tries to make peace between Cammy and Juri. She doesn't quite succeed, but they do all get a lot closer.





	Blackjack and Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Menat's house was full of strange people. Karate masters of all stripes, a kung-fu detective, a guru of yoga, a giant-sized Russian wrestler stomping around in nothing more than a pair of bright red boots and spandex shorts...Menat could've spent the entire evening listing them. The house was strange enough to match, all decked out in ancient Egyptian curios, papyrus wall hangings and hieroglyphic etchings.

Then there was Menat herself. Her idea of evening wear had certainly gotten a few curious glances from her guests this evening. A few scanty bandages covered her chest and her loins, while a mishmash of thigh boots, long fingerless gloves and additional linen strips adorned her legs and arms. A golden circlet crowned with a pharaonic cat sat atop her razor-edged bob of black hair, and bangles around her wrists connected two more bandages to the ones around her hips. She smiled at the attention. It was nice to be strange.

At least one of her guests was, or was trying to be, resolutely normal. Cammy stood aloof, nursing a half-pint, greeting the people she knew and liked in a friendly enough way, scowling at the ones she kew and disliked. Her long, blonde, braided pigtails were the most striking thing about her.

"Enjoying the party?" Menat asked, sidling over to her.

"Most of it," said Cammy, in her clipped English tones. "Some of the company - I know you're new to this whole thing, Menat, but you should pick your friends carefully. There's some very dangerous people here. Sorry to lecture."

"I couldn't agree more!" said someone, before Menat got a chance to answer. Juri Han stepped into view, a wicked smile on her face, eyes glittering purple, her horn-like hairstyle extra pointy this evening. 

"Why," she continued, mocking Cammy's accent, "if you were to pick carelessly, you might end up having no fun at all, wot wot."

"Juri!" Menat said. "You made it." Despite her notorious reputation, Menat rather liked Juri.

Cammy didn't. "What's she doing here? Menat, of all the people-"

"Now, now, I invited most everyone in the tournament. This is neutral ground. Maybe even a place to settle old grudges. My house, my rules."

Menat almost giggled at her own audacity in standing up to such a seasoned fighter, but Cammy seemed to take her point.

"Might as well have invited bloody Bison," Cammy muttered into her beer. Fortunately, Juri didn't hear, or chose not to.

"So how's with you, Menny-Mens?" Juri said, throwing an arm around her shoulder and steering her away. "Love the outfit, by the way."

The party, as it wore on, turned out to be quite a good one. Dhalsim impressed everyone with his contortionism, while Dee Jay handled the music. Q stood leaning against a wall, his arms folded, looking mysterious. Zangief passed out in the middle of the living room, a bottle of vodka clutched in his hand, and had to be carried out by Rainbow Mika and four other fighters. She giggled as she shouldered his weight, overjoyed at the opportunity to help her idol. And as people alternately left or fell asleep, smaller groups of those remaining formed, finding their own ways to amuse themselves.

One of those knots was, rather improbably, Cammy, Menat and Juri. Menat was the glue between the other two, having taken it upon herself to improve their relationship. She was pretty sure she was making progress. They were talking, at least, though mostly in insults. The three of them ended up in Menat's own room, on her capacious, canopied bed, surrounded by obelisks and statues and idols of the gods.

"Quite the collection you've got here," Cammy said, eyeing a graven image of Thoth.

"I like my trinkets."

"And Egypt," Juri added, then took a heavy swig from a bottle.

"Well, obviously," said Cammy, in dessicated tones.

Juri shrugged, took another gulp, found her bottle empty. She tossed it over her shoulder. It clunked onto the thick rug and rolled away under the bed.

"Let's play a game," she said. She reached into the pocket of her jeans, and dragged out a battered packet of cards.

"Ooh. Tarot?"

"Not everything's about fortune telling, Menny. No. Blackjack."

Even Cammy looked interested. "And the stakes?"

Juri grinned her evil grin. "Winner gets to make the losers do something embarrassing."

"Hmm. Embarrassing how?"

"That all depends on who wins, doesn't it?"

Juri drew out the deck, sprung it jump from hand to hand, and shuffled it. Cammy watched very closely. They arranged themselves into a rough triangle, and Juri laid down the deck between them, drawing two cards for herself, then two pairs for Menat and Cammy. Menat got a four and a ten, Cammy a two and a king.

"Hit me!" Menat said. Possibly a dangerous phrase to use when you were playing with people who had, in fact, hit you in earnest combat, but Menat was too keyed up to care. She got a six.

"Yay! Not bad. I'll stick"

Cammy hit until she reached nineteen. "Damn. Suppose I have to hit."

Ten.

"Oh, bad luck, blondie!" Juri crowed. "Way over. Alright, let's see what I got.

She flipped over her cards. A queen and a seven.

"Huh. Alright, guess I'm hitting." She tweezered up a card between the nails of her thumb and forefinger. "Five of clubs? Fuck!"

Menat glowered at her. Juri covered her mouth.

"Oops, right, no swearing in your house. You should get a jar. A non-canopic one, I mean. Anyway, I guess you get to pick the punishment."

"Okay!" Menat's heart beat a little faster. She wondered just how far she could push things. There didn't seem like any point in starting small. "I want both of you to get naked."

Cammy and Juri glanced at each other, while Menat sat smiling. Which would win out, their bashfulness or their desire to humiliate the other?

Juri had very little bashfulness, and the instant she started stripping off her low-cut halter top, baring her breasts, Cammy had to do the same. Her hoodie went up and over her head, her t-shirt followed. She'd already shed her shoes, and she dropped her cutoff shorts without any trouble.

"Nice undies," Juri said, tugging at the hem of Cammy's camo print knickers.

"Oi!"

Juri had already wriggled out of her jeans, to reveal a thong in dark purple lace, tailored to accommodate a sizeable cock. She pulled them down, letting her dick and her balls flop out across her thighs.

"Ohh, yeah. Those've been wanting to breathe.

Menat, in the middle of unwrapping her bandages, sliding off her thigh boots, spared a glance at it. She felt rather warm, despite her increasing nudity.

"You know you didn't have to take your own penalty," Cammy said, once they were all naked and settled back down. "Not much of a game if you do."

"I know," said Menat. "I just wanted to join in."

It was her turn to deal, and she was rather distracted as she doled out the cards. Cammy looked delectable, with those gorgeous braids, the scar on her cheek that lent her such a roguish air. And her muscles were a wonder; her breasts high and tight, buoyed up by the powerful pectorals beneath. Her abs were a rippling mountain range, and her sinews flexed in her thighs and biceps like steel cables. 

Juri had an expression that suggested she wanted to do terrible things to the two of them, and that they'd both enjoy it immensely. Her long, lithe body, her insouciant pose, the way she held herself relaxed and ready, it all suggested she could do said things, too. Then there was that cock. Menat had already had very specific thoughts about that cock. With Juri unashamedly leering at her fellow fighters, it was stiffening, standing erect, huge, veined, magnificent. Cammy was deliberately looking away. Menat did just the opposite.

"Hey! Quit drooling and draw."

"Huh?" Menat blinked. "Oh, right."

She gave Cammy and Juri's cards a quick glance. Juri hit on fourteen, and got an eight.

"Damn it!"

Cammy had a respectable nineteen, and stuck. Menat flipped over hers. Jack and a five. She hit. Eighteen. Cammy smiled at her.

"Feeling lucky?"

Menat hit. Seven.

"Not any more."

"You," Cammy said the moment she won, pointing at Juri. "Eat me out."

"Ehh?"

"You heard me. Unless you want to back out of your own game?"

Juri's face coloured with rage. She balled up her fists, her Feng Shui engine eye flashed purple. She looked ready to restart the tournament right there, and Menat readied herself to intervene. Then:

"Fine!" Juri snarled. "I'll lick your nasty cun-" She glanced at Menat, then in a sickly sweet voice replaced her last word with "-vulva."

"Glad to hear it." Cammy stood, balancing herself on the mattress. "No time like the present."

For Cammy, watching Juri shuffle across the bed to her, a grim look on her face and extremely bad grace in each of her movements, was a sight to make her heart sing. Nice to see the bitch humbled, for once.

"Gah!" Juri screwed up her face in mock disgust as she knelt by Cammy's legs. "Don't you ever wash down there?"

"Oh, shut up."

Cammy grabbed Juri's hair-horns and yanked her forwards, forcing her face against her groin. Juri utter an aggrieved "Mmmh!"

"Better start licking, or you might suffocate."

Juri licked, and Cammy moaned. Cunnilingus was all well and good, but when it was delivered by a defeated rival, it was a million times better. And Juri, for all her faults, did a pretty good job. Her tongue was soft and wet, and she knew how to use it, curling it between Cammy's lips, under and up, slurping along the centre of her pussy until she almost bumped her clit. Then down, down, swirling around the edges of her hole, worming her way in in. Cammy, panting, bent over Juri's head, holding her fast with both hands, and looked over at Menat.

She was splayed out across her patch of the bed, one hand on her tits, their flesh dimpling beneath her fingers as she squeezed, switching between the two. The other was between her legs, rubbing ceaselessly at a patch of pink between swathes of brown. Wetness trickled over her taut buttocks, soaking into the sheets. She cried out, catching Cammy looking at her, staring back from beneath half-hooded eyelids. Upping her pace, she arched up, imitating the blue-skinned sky goddess frescoed on the ceiling above her bed, higher and higher until with a squeak and a shiver she collapsed.

Cammy returned her attention to Juri, who was trying to wriggle away for a breath of fresh air. She denied her, wrapping a leg around the back of her head, squeezing her ever tighter. Juri growled, her voice vibrating beautifully against Cammy's quim. Desperately, she focussed in on Cammy's clit, each lick and suck adding to the pounding imminence that Cammy felt seeping in through every pore. She was humping Juri's face by the time she came, cunt spasming, exulting in a wild adrenaline rush only comparable to victory in battle.

Juri, when she was finally able to pull away, was red-faced, covered in Cammy's fluids, and furious.

"Deal," she said, nearly chucking the cards at Cammy before she realised that'd end in them playing Fifty-Two Pickup.

"Don't you want to-" Cammy began.

"Deal."

Juri took her cards, seething. Then, as she looked at them, her anger dissipated, replaced by a terrible glee. A queen. And the ace of hearts.

"This'll be over quick," she said.

Menat made an attempt to match her, and bust. Cammy turned over a nine and a five. She hit. Three. Ace. Juri held her breath. Another three.

"Blast!" Cammy threw down her cards.

"Hahahaha! Oh, you're gonna regret what you did to me." Juri's eye blazed purple, and waves of energy lashed out from it. They enveloped Cammy's body, and as she threw up her hands to defend herself, she found them yanked behind her back by some invisible force.

"What the-!"

Likewise, her calves were dragged under her thighs and she was forced into a strict kneeling position, pulled into place like a helpless marionette. As Juri continued to concentrate, weblike ropes, glowing to match Juri's Feng Shui engine, formed around Cammy's body, enveloping her in a cruel harness. Tight cords bit into her flesh, encircling her breasts, running between her legs, splitting her labia. She yowled and struggled against it, but her new bonds were unbreakable, and once the ethereal ropes had wrapped themselves around her wrists and legs, she was inescapably tied.

"Ooh," Menat said, reaching out to touch one of the ropes binding Cammy's legs. "Pretty."

"Uncomfortable, more like," said Cammy, with a scowl at Juri.

Juri reshuffled the cards and dealt, flicking Cammy and Menat's to them face down. Menat turned hers over without looking, far more interested in Cammy's bondage than the game. Cammy, of course, couldn't do anything with hers.

"Aww, what's the matter," Juri said. "Don't tell me you're such a sore loser that you don't want to play any more?"

"You know perfectly well I can't," Cammy replied, so coldly that Juri was surprised she didn't see frost forming on her lips.

"Look's like the commando's sitting this one out, Menny." How about you?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Oh, two queens? Hmm."

Menat looked at her cards, looked at Cammy, then at Juri. She rubbed her chin. "Hmm hmm hmm. I'm gonna hit."

"Sure about that? I'm no fortune teller, but even I know how this'll turn out."

"Go on. Hit me. I'm feeling lucky."

Juri flipped up a card, handed it to her. A ten of clubs.

"Oh no, I lost." Menat's woe was utterly unconvincing.

Juri didn't even look at her cards. Her eye blazed again, forcing Menat down onto the sheets, face pressed into them, while her arms were pulled behind her and her legs were folded up. Shimmering ropes bound her wrists and ankles together, while another went around her elbows, pulling them cruelly close together. Another cord sprang from the midpoint of that loop, ran up along her back and coiled tight around her neck, rigging her so that she had to keep her head held high, her body in a harsh, bent bow shape if she didn't want to slowly strangle.

"How's that for a penalty," Juri asked, the process complete.

"Incredible!" Menat gasped, wriggling against her restraints, testing them.

"I guess since neither of you can play, that makes me the winner by default. And since I'm the winner-"

"Now hold on!" Cammy said, struggling with her own ropes. "That's hardly fair."

"What's the punishment?" said Menat, far too eagerly. Her eyes were fixed on Juri's dick. Cammy gave her a despairing look and shook her head.

"Well, since you asked..." Juri crawled over to her, stroked her hair, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "...How about you choke on my cock?"

"Yes please!"

"Good girl."

Juri grabbed Menat and dragged her over to the edge of the bed, her head and shoulders hanging over it. Hopping down, Juri stood in front her, bending her dick down, jerking it until a bead of precum swelled from her meaty slit.

"Go on," she said, "take a lick."

She stood far away enough that Menat had to stretch her tongue to its farthest extent, straining towards it, until she was able to flick up that salty blob and swallow it down with every sign of relish. Juri stepped forward, rubbing her cock over Menat's cheek, before she shoved her balls against her lips. Menat slobbered all over them, drooling with desire, taking them into her mouth and running her tongue over their wrinkled surfaces. She was gasping, whether from arousal or the rope constricting her neck Juri didn't know. Regardless, the more she licked the more frantic she got, until Juri's nuts and prick were slippery with her spit, and she nuzzled her entire face against them, smearing her makeup with her own saliva.

"That's enough," Juri said, grabbing her dick with one hand and the back of Menat's head with the other. "Open wide."

"Aaaaahmmmg!"

Menat's enthusiasm earned her no mercy. Juri crammed her dick into her mouth without giving her a moment to breathe, went straight through and into her throat, penetrating its tight musculature in an instant. Menat gagged furiously, tears streaming from her eyes, dribble rolling down her chin in thick gooey strands. The rings of her gullet rippling around Juri's shaft felt heavenly, and Juri groaned, shoving in every last millimetre of her hard flesh. Presently, Menat was able to compose herself, her gulps fading into something more measured. Juri kept her cock embedded in her until she started to struggle for air, and only then did she pull out, let Menat take the tiniest breath, then slammed herself straight back.

Juri cackled, revelling in her cruelty as she reamed Menat's throat. She yanked on her hair, slapped her cheeks, pinched her nose shut until her face went ruddy with the strain of holding her breath. And despite all these abuses, Menat seemed to love every second of it, cooing and murmuring around Juri's cock, even making an effort to take more of it, to swirl her tongue around its girth. Juri was impressed, and rewarded her with the irrumatio of a lifetime, pounding her face until her orgasm rose up, overtook her, filled her with heat and triumph and sent spurt after spurt of thick seed spurting into Menat's stomach.

Juri pulled back, chest heaving, and watched Menat cough and splutter. Just the sight of her poor ravaged face was enough to get Juri hard again. She turned her attention to her real prize.

Climbing back onto the bed, Juri prowled over to Cammy, swaying her hips, her cock swinging from left to right.

"What about you?" she said. Cammy almost looked hypnotised. She'd watched Menat's punishment with a stone cold expression, but surely she knew what was in store for her.

"Think you can handle this? Or are you gonna back out and prove yourself the loser that you are?"

"I've never backed out of a bet in my life," Cammy said. "Do your wors-mmmph!"

"Sure thing!" Juri said, driving her cock straight between Cammy's lips. She grabbed Cammy's braids and poured her considerable strength into the facefuck to end all facefucks.

Juri and Cammy had one thing in common; they both knew that getting serviced by a kneeling, defeated rival felt incredible. Juri almost came the instant she thrust into Cammy's clutching throat, even though Cammy, with iron self-control, kept herself from swallowing at all. It took all Juri's willpower to hold back, to make it a proper penalty.

"Ooh, you've done this before," she said, to distract herself. "Or maybe you're just a natural. Hey, if the whole fighting thing doesn't work out, maybe you can be a professional cocksucker."

"Mmmm!"

"Oops, my bad, guess you already are."

Witty repartee didn't really work when one side was silenced, so Juri shut up and focused on her pleasure, tormenting Cammy the same way she had Menat. She wrapped her braids around her fists and pulled her all the way in, fucking deep into her esophagus, hips crashing against Cammy's face while Cammy whined and coughed, nipping Juri's shaft whenever she got too feisty. Juri just growled with excitement, letting the pain fuel her.

Inevitably, her victory had to end. She roared, yanking Cammy's head all the way up, practically lifting her by her pigtails. She dragged her cock from Cammy's mouth and jerked it until that ultimate bliss enveloped her, and her cum surged out across Cammy's face and tits, marking her enemy as her own. Both panting, they looked into each other's eyes, something like mutual respect passing between them.

Juri broke the spell. "Well, I'm out," she said. She jumped off the bed, threw on her clothes. "Cool party, Menat."

"Hey, wait!" Cammy said. "What about the ropes?"

"Eh, they'll wear off soon enough. Later, sluts."

"That - sorry Menat - that bitch! She can't leave us tied up."

"Oh, I don't know," said Menat. She'd found that if she wriggled just right, she could crawl, asp-like, across the bed. Gradually, she made her way over to Cammy. "I think we could have some fun like this."

"What do you - ohh." And there was Menat, head between Cammy's legs, tongue working busily. "Oh yes." She let her eyes slide shut. "You might just be right about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to anonymous for this! Find me on twitter.com/GeistyGeist, or geistygeist.tumblr.com (for however much longer).


End file.
